Milosh Zorenko (Earth-1)
Crimson Dawn, born Milosh Zorenko,' '''is a superhero operating in Paradise City and a member of the Hypermen, as well as a wizard from the Secret Society of Sorcerers. He's played by Roll20 user '''Siman' during the Hypermen: Rebirth campaign. Dawn was the first non-American member of the Hypermen and the only one besides Emperor. Powers and Abilities A talented spellcaster, Crimson Dawn possesses a wide array of abilities. He can create portals to travel any distance as well as other realities, control the elements of nature and levitate. His powers are only limited by his arcane knowledge, of which he possesses a lot. Personality Dawn is serious and stoic, but can be warm and empathethic at many times. Despite being a Soviet by birth, he's a firm believer on the SSS's creed of abstaining from mundane politics and isn't a supporter of Communism nor Capitalism. He has started a long distance relationship with the Russian mutant Matryoshka after the events of the Relesian Invasion. Biography Dawn's Quest Crimson Dawn's past is a mistery, as a wizard usually forfeits his past and identity upon joining the Secret Society of Sorcerers. His history with the Hypermen started in 1946, after Winston Churchill's Iron Curtain speech. as tensions between Americans and Soviets heat up, more and more wizards change their vows and choose the path of apostasy, threatening to start a war compared to which atomic weapons seem like nothing more than a toy. To deal with this Crisis of Apostasy, the Secret Society decided to meet for the first time in such a long time and decide what to do. Nevertheless, during the chaos among the ranks of wizards, one member of the Arcane Circle from the Soviet Union offered to intervene in the life of the world and bring two enemy countries together in the face of a terrible enemy who can destroy everything around and thereby measure the USA and the USSR. Many, and not without reason, considered such a statement radical, even on the verge of Apostasy. Others liked this proposal. By voting method, it was decided to give the theory a chance. Arrival at the USA The youngest Master of the Arcane, Crimson Dawn went to the United States of America with a mission of goodwill and establishing a trusting relationship with the people of America. Travel conditions were that the wizard could help the people of the United States on behalf of the Soviet people, but could not directly interact with the government, neither America, nor the USSR. Thus, Crimson Dawn could act against criminals whose crimes he personally saw and could not interact with the police. Being a good enough and young magician, Crimson Dawn enthusiastically received the news about the collection of Hypermen - men and women with forces above the human. Finding Paladin and expressing his conditions, he offered his services to protect the world, first of all, and America. However, unaccustomed to mortal way of life, the wizard collided with a wall of misunderstanding and distrust from the people he was going to defend. Learned in him a native of the USSR, American citizens simply refuse to trust him, apparently considering him a spy or simply afraid of his power. On television and radio, debates are under way whether he should be trusted and whether this "Red Sorcerer" does not tilt valiant Hypermen to Communism... See Also *Wiz-Kid *Hyperia *Emperor Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Hypermen Members Category:Wizards Category:PCs